Forks Community Hospital
by anqelkissezox
Summary: After taking a job at the local hospital, Bella is in for a major surprise. How will this new development change her life. All human. Cannon pairings xoxo. Story is better then summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPV

It was my first day of work as a nurse at Forks Community hospital. This was a bitter sweet occasion for me since the person who looked forward the most to this day wasn't here to share it with me. My father Charlie was killed in the line of duty (he was the Chief of Police) the day after I graduated. Since I was going to break the news that decided what to do at my graduation party (that never happened), he never found out about this. I decided to sell the house and moved into an apartment with my friend Alice Brandon. Alice and I were very different people but we had a friendship that stood the test of time. She was a vivacious pixie like girl with black hair and green eyes…she was very striking. I on the other hand was the definition of average...chestnut colored hair that was neither straight nor curly and brown eyes. I didn't even have Alice's bubbly personality. People always wondered how we were friends but she was one of the nicest girls I knew and one of my truest friends.

"Alice hurry up we're going to be late!" I called. Alice was a volunteer candy striper at my hospital. In her freshman year, she had a funny feeling to play the lottery and wound up willing enough so she wouldn't have to work for the rest of her life. She did volunteer work to keep busy.

"I'm hurrying…Jasper said that he's already on his way there," Alice said. Alice's boyfriend Jasper Whitlock also just got a job there as a psychiatrist in the psychiatric ward. They had started dating 5 years ago but were extremely close even before that.

"Ugh is that what you're wearing?" Alice asked staring at my scrubs in horror.

"Yes its apart of the uniform Alice….not all of us are volunteers," I said.

"That outfit gives you a box shape…please don't wear that if we hang out with coworkers outside of work…ever!" Alice gasped as we headed to the car. We were in Alice's hot pink 911 Porsche…a gift to herself for winning the lottery…and took off to work.

"So where are you, me, Jasper, and Emmett going to meet for lunch?" I asked. Emmett was Jasper's cousin. He was almost like a brother to me. The four of us plus Emmett's brother Edward had been close since kindergarten….but Edward went to Dartmouth for medical school. He still kept in contact with me…in fact he had just called me a few days ago…not that Alice knew that.

"At the front desk…ooh this is going to be so much fun….the four of us working together…it's almost like high school all over again. All the gossip we'll be privy to...get to hear which one of our classmates got the crap beat out of him or her at a bar…who's got kids…who's married…who's divorced!" Alice smiled.

"Who would of thought we would be working together…I mean isn't it a coincidence that I happened to apply the same day that you got the job Bells?" Alice continued on her rant as we pulled into the parking lot. I had a funny feeling that Alice got this job just to spy on Jasper, Emmett, and I. A flash of blonde hair darted to the car as Jasper opened Alice's door for her. It was cute. Even after all this time they were still head over heels in love with each other.

"Thank you Jazzy!" Alice beamed as he helped her out of the car. I jumped out the passenger side. The three of us walked in and dropped our stuff off. We made our way to the desk area where an overly muscular, curly dark haired man was waiting for us.

"Emmett…long time no see…haven't heard from ya since Jazzy's birthday party!" Alice called running over.

"I know…but it's kinda been hard to get in touch when Jasper's been hogging you all to himself Alice!" Emmett flashed a grin.

"Hey…some of us actually have girlfriends Emmett…and it's not considered hogging when we want to go out with said girlfriend." Jasper said slightly offended.

"Whatever whatever," Emmett laughed.

"So have you heard anything new?" Alice asked curiously.

"No not much. It's been very quiet." Emmett said. When she didn't get what she wanted she moved onto another subject that she wanted to bring up for a long time

"So what's Edward been up to…it's been killing me to know…I haven't heard anything about him since he left…and you know how I hate that?" Alice asked curiously.

"You're about to find out actually" Emmett snickered like he was holding on to a big secret.

"What do you mean-"Alice was cut off by the doors opening up and a massive amount of swoons. Two models like doctors strode in. The blonde one was the highly esteemed Dr. Carlisle Cullen…Edward and Emmett's father and practically my pediatrician. Behind him were the familiar bronze tuffs and green eyes that I had known so well for almost my entire life. Maturity had suited Edward well…he was even better looking than I last remembered if that was possible. I went into complete shock. He never told me anything about this! Quite frankly I was highly offended. I mean he couldn't have mentioned this little fact when we talked on the phone! Alice's jaw dropped in complete shock. I could see him looking at us through the throng of swooning nurses as he pushed his way over. Alice had turned to talk to Jasper at this point.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Edward answered.

"Well it definitely was-"I was cut off.

"And I didn't want Alice to know…she would of told the entire town and it would have been too much," Edward added. Well that did kind of make sense.

"So who exactly did know you were back?" I asked

"Only Emmett, Jasper, and my parents. We decided to just keep it in the family," Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. Just then we could hear Alice bitching Jasper out for keeping the secret.

"You know dam well that you should of told me Jasper Cullen Whitlock….you know how much I hate things sprung upon me like that….you know that I love to be in the know!" Alice said with one hand on her hip and the other wagging in his face.

"Well I'd love to sit here and chat with all of you…but looky here…..I think I have a patient in room 100 who needs physical therapy…gotta go!" Emmett said disappearing in the blink of an eye. Even Emmett knew not to be around a pissed off Alice.

"You know…I have half a mind to keep secrets from you!" Alice growled.

"Like you could!" Jasper mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Alice asked pissed.

"Well you know dear…you do have loose lips-"Jasper started up but was cut off by Alice.

"HOW DARE YOU…I KEEP PLENTY OF SECRETS….I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THE TIME YOU GOT DRUNK AND STREAKED THROUGH PORT ANGELUS….I HAD TO PAY A COP OFF IN ORDER TO KEEP YOU FROM GETTING CHARGED WITH INDECENT EXPOSURE! BUT I GUESS THAT DOESN'T COUNT FOR ANYTHING!" Alice roared. All the nurses turned and stared at Jasper.

"ALICE…SHUT UP…THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!" Jasper snapped back.

"ACTUALLY IT REALLY WASN'T THAT LONG AGO-"Alice said too pissed off to realize that she just aired out their dirty laundry. Edward and I didn't know where to look.

"Maybe I should have told her that I was coming back," Edward said shaking his head.

"No trust me it was better that you didn't…it would have been ten times worse if you did. The whole town would have been parked outside the hospital building," I said.

"So I'm confused…how did Alice get a job here…her degree was in fashion design?" Edward asked.

"She volunteered…you forget she doesn't have to get paid." I said.

"oh yeah I forgot that she hit the lottery. Well that explains everything. But I never saw Alice as the volunteer type?" Edward asked.

"She does it to keep busy." I said. We then grabbed some files and went to check on the patients. I still couldn't believe that he was back. I had always had a secret crush on Edward so this seemed like a dream. I was changing the iv of a patient when Alice strode in.

"Hey Bob…got your magazines…so did you give some thought for the 'just for men' hair dye that I suggested…getting rid of the greys takes ten years off your face…all the girls will be swarming!" Alice said handing the guy his Sports illustrated.

"Well when you put it that way-"The patient started up.

"Good…well they just happened to have it in the gift shop…so I may of bought it for you. Let me know when you wanna get started!" Alice said fluttering out of the room. Oh god Alice working here was going to be a nightmare.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful…for a hospital at least. I saw a few more patients…changed a few bandages. Alice fluttered around like a Nat at a barbeque. I would have sworn that it was just because of her job…but I knew Alice…and I knew she was just looking for a good piece of gossip. She found her next talking point during the middle of the shift.

"You will never guess what I just heard!" Alice skipped in while I was taking a patient's temperature.

"Alice I'm in the middle of-"Alice cut me off before I could finish that sentence.

"I happened to pass by the examining room where Edward was telling Lauren 'Absence till marriage' Mallory that she was pregnant…no baby daddy…and she wanted to give me shit in high school…at least I never got knocked up!" Alice blurted out. The awkward thing was that the patient I was with was her father. He shot up in a Charlie like manner and ran down the hallway. Seriously this was exactly the reason why Jasper never said anything about Edward coming back

"WAY TO GO ALICE!" I roared. Considering his appendix was about to burst (we were waiting to get him to the O.R) he really shouldn't of been up.

"What…how was I supposed to know that was her father?" Alice asked, pointing to the chart which clearly read "Mr. Mallory". We could hear a commotion in the middle of the hallway. Alice raised her cellphone.

"Alice…you've already done enough damage…put the phone down." I said heading out to escort Mr. Mallory back to his room.

"Who told Mr. Mallory that his daughter was pregnant?" Edward asked confused as we got him back to bed.

"Who do you think told Mr. Mallory his daughter was pregnant?" I said sarcastically. I could just picture Alice stalking the halls looking for information.

"why am I not surprised." Edward said as we saw Alice streak past with a patients teddy bear in one hand and her phone in the other.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm free both nights…why?" I responded.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or hang out or something," Edward said.

"Sounds good to me…how about Saturday night…we could meet up at my place since Alice's definitely going to be out with Jasper somewhere," I said giving him directions. My favorite crooked smile spread across his face.

"Okay sounds good," Edward said. At that his beeper went off and he disappeared down the hallway. I sighed. Not gonna lie…I always had a flame for him…but since he definitely was way out of my league I settled for a friendship. I then went off to help another patient.

" you know patients hate sterile colors….makes them think their gonna die or something…have you guys ever thought about using bright colors…I mean lemon yellow would be perfect for the nurses' station," Alice was saying to the head nurse as I went to grab a file.

"Thank you for the tip Miss. Brandon…we'll take it under advisement." The nurse said looking like she definitely wasn't going to do that. I rolled my eyes…typical Alice.

"I mean Jasper always said-" Alice was cut off before she could finish that sentence.

"Miss. Brandon…don't you have a pillow to fluff or something?" The nurse asked eyeing out Alice's cart full of patients flowers. Looking extremely annoyed, Alice took off immediately. I could see Emmett eyeing out the entire exchange from the other side and shaking his head before wheeling someone into the physical therapy room. I then went off to the next patients room. Alice caught up to me as I was taking them back from some tests.

"hey haven't seen you in a little bit...how much longer do we have before we leave?" Alice asked. I looked down at my watch.

"not much longer Alice." I said.

"Good because you won't believe all the things I heard today, I was right Bells…so much gossip has gone down already…I swear it was almost like we were back in high school." Alice said. Emmett who had stepped out of an elevator right next to us only heard half the conversation.

"What's like high school all over again?" Emmett asked confused. Alice's response was cut off by Emmett's "we are the champions" ring tone. I caught a glimpse of the name 'Rommie' scrawled across the screen. Emmett and our friend Mike Newton had decided to split the rent and move in together right after Edward moved to New Hampshire. My guess was that Emmett saw it as a sign to move out.

"Yo whatup bro!" Emmett greeted.

"Good you got the M 80's and the six packs. Sounds like a good time." Emmett beamed. oh god…all I can say is that they better not blow a hand off or something. This definitely had "stupid" written all over it.

"Good time?...I wanna come along!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is no fun Jasper gonna be with you?" Emmett asked.

"definitely not...he's too busy with work tonight. Besides he's not that bad…he has his moments." Alice said half annoyed.

"Then hell yeah you guys can come…meet up at my place at eight…then we're heading to first beach for a bon fire and to blow shit up," Emmett said giving Alice a high five. This had "do not tell Jasper" written all over it.

"So I gather we don't tell Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella…what Jasper doesn't know won't hurt him…besides its only going to be some innocent fun anyways." Alice smirked. That's what she always said before doing something that either resulted in her waking up in a Jail cell or me getting a phone call saying that Alice was stranded in the middle of the forest somewhere with no shoes on ( I still had no clue how she managed to do that.)

"Besides he hasn't placed a ring on this finger yet…it's been over five years…do you know how many times I've tried to bring it up….if he doesn't do what I want…then I don't have to do what he wants. I'm not wasting my youth waiting for Jasper's ass to be ready to settle down…I'm gonna go out and have some fun!" Alice beamed. Alice had expected to get engaged on her first anniversary…let's just say that she grew more and more disappointed as the years went on and Alice's finger remained barren.

"You never know….he might be waiting for your anniversary this year to pop the question," I said. It was probably more along the lines of wanting to make it completely unexpected or something. I don't think he had a fear of commitment…he's been in a relationship with only Alice for forever….then again he did have the money and he still didn't want to live with her yet…

"Doubtful…I mean we don't even live together…and do you know how many of our classmate's weddings we have to attend this year. Angela Webber is getting married before me….Angela who's only been dating her boyfriend Ben for 1 year...counting the engagement period. Seriously does Jasper think that my finger is going to miraculously sprout a 4 ct pink diamond engagement ring. I want my big day god damn it!" Alice huffed frustrated. A little while later I met her by the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight or its characters...S/M does.**

Chapter 2

BPV

"So Bella…I never did ask you….how did it feel seeing the guy you've crushed on since seventh grade suddenly reappear in your life?" Alice asked as if Edward had materialized out of dust in the middle of the town. I was setting the table for dinner. Our apartment wasn't the Taj mahal but it was big enough for the two of us to live comfortably. Since decorating was Alice's thing I let her do it. She went with hot pink couches -well she said they were magenta but whatever pink is pink-and light pink walls. Her reasoning was that she wanted people to know that girls lived here. The only room that was spared was my bedroom. I put my foot down there so she painted it light purple with black bedding and curtains

"Well it was definitely a surprise." I said preparing the salad and feeling the small smile on my face. Since Alice couldn't cook to save her life we made a deal that she would tackle the dishes if I cooked. Alice stared at me from over her computer.

"You don't still…like him do you?" Alice said shocked.

"Please…like he'd ever look at me like that!" I exclaimed turning to take the chicken out of the oven.

"You never answered my question." Alice demanded like the noisy mother I never had.

"Alice we're just friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"So were me and Jasper…doesn't mean anything," Alice said before dropping the subject.

"What are you doing on that thing anyways?" I asked.

"Posting pictures of the ring I want on facebook and tagging Jasper's name on them…maybe now he'll get the hint." Alice answered. I gave her a look.

"What…I'm desperate okay…I don't want to get married for the first time at like age 60. I want my big glamorous wedding before I start to look like an old hag!" Alice said defensive.

"Alice I know Jasper…and I know that he's head over heels in love with you…so he has to have a reason WHY he's not asking for your hand in marriage yet. Have you ever thought of asking him that instead of taking to Facebook and airing out all of your relationship drama?" I asked.

"No…I just figured that he needed more pressure," Alice said.

"I would just ask him…who knows…it might be something easily fixable,"

"I'll do that…and if he still doesn't pop the question then I'll have to resort to drastic measures," Alice said smugly. I had a feeling that "drastic measures" entailed Alice buying herself a ring and telling everyone that they got engaged. Personally I felt for Jasper…I couldn't imagine how much she hounded him in person.

Alice and I arrived at Emmett's house a little while later. Since there was a chance of rain, Alice didn't want to take her precious Porsche. So we wound up driving together in my beat up 1960's truck. Alice threw it a disgusted look. Alice had offered to buy me a new car multiple times, but I just couldn't part with it. It was one of the last gifts from my father. We walked in to find Emmett already three sheets to the wind.

"So hey guys….whatsup…anyone else coming?" Alice asked strolling over to Emmett's couch and taking a swig out of his bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Well I called Edward….but I don't think he's coming," Emmett said. I caught a glimpse of a small smile on Mike's face before he realized I was looking. It vanished immediately.

"So it looks like it's going to be the four of us!" Mike said enthusiastically.

"So…when are we heading over to the beach?" I asked.

"Oh we can head over now…we're already…we've done enough pregaming," Emmett said with a lopsided smile. He was definitely feeling it. Alice took another swig.

"Okay let's get this shit started…so how are we getting there…like do you want us to follow you guys?" Alice asked as I placed my hand on my keys.

"Oh its fine you guys can ride with us…Bella you can call shot gun!" Mike said enthusiastically with his keys already in his hand.

"Well we don't want to be an inconvenience…" Alice said realizing the situation. I knew that Mike liked us and considering he knew that Alice had a boyfriend…and well let's just say that the feelings weren't mutual. He wasn't bad or anything…so I knew that it was harmless.

"No we'll take our own car…just in case we want to head out early or something," Alice refused.

"Suit yourself…Emmett common we're taking the suburban," Mike said making for the door.

"I don't wanna take the suburban…I want to take my jeep…its clean!" Emmett whined.

"And if you want it to stay clean then we're taking the suburban…lord knows I have to take it to the carwash anyways…oh well those off-roading times were fun! Besides everything is already in the back seat," Mike said as we headed out into the parking lot.

"So Mike…how's the sporting goods store?" Alice asked. Mike's parents retired last year and handed him the Sporting goods store that they ran for the last 20 years. Needless to say Emmett got everything for free.

"Going well…business is booming. Hunting season just started so we're getting a lot on that end." Mike said climbing into the driver side of his car.

"See ya there!" Emmett called as he shut the door. Alice whipped out a nip.

"Where did you get that?" I asked…especially because we didn't stop at a liquor store beforehand.

"I might of swiped it from Mike's fridge…he had a shit load of them in there," Alice smiled downing it and taking out another. This was not going to be good.

"How many did you take?" I asked shocked.

"A couple…want some?" Alice asked holding up a third. I looked in her purse to see four more. This definitely was not going to be good.

"Alice you know what happens when you go crazy on hard liquor." I warned.

"Don't worry Bella I won't get too crazy…it's not like I'm going to wake up in bed next to Emmett or something…ughh…that'd be a nightmare." Alice retorted.

"You know that's not what I'm worried about." I responded.

"WE"RE GONNA PARTAY...WAHOO!" Alice screamed hanging out my window as we headed towards the reservation. We could see Emmett's hand fist pumping out the window of the suburban right in front of us.

"Emmett knows!" Alice beamed thrusting a nip in my hand.

"YOU LITTLE PARTY ANIMAL!" Alice drunkenly slurred as I gulped it down.

"More?" Alice asked thrusting another one in my hand. Let's just say that when Alice gets drunk she corrupts other people to drink. I finished it and then stopped her from thrusting anymore alcohol down my throat. We then pulled off the main road and parked. Alice opened my glove compartment and whipped out another small bottle of Captain.

"Where did you get that?" I asked shocked.

"Oh I got this a while ago…wait till you see what's in my car!" Alice said raising her hand over the bottle several inches.

"Jesus Christ Alice. Does Jasper know?" I asked.

"What Jasper doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides he isn't my husband…he doesn't have a right to know…Chew on that Jasper!" Alice said with frustration leaking in her voice. We then stepped out of the car as the guys set everything up.

"PARTY IN THE USA!" Emmett belched out as a like fifty foot flame lit up in the darkness. The both of them were throwing M-80's into the fire. Alice walked up, grabbed the beer out of Emmett's hand, and chugged it. She then screamed "Suck on this Jasper!" and lit off an M-80 before returning to my side with a huge drunken smile on her face.

"So I take it all is not well in Alice and Jasper land?" Emmett slurred.

"It's been five years Emmett and he will not propose," Alice answered swaying.

"Well maybeeee misss goody two shoes….maybeee he wantsss to be singleee….think aboutttt it…he's gotttt it good….hass his own place to getttt away from you…yourrr at his beckon call. He has his cake and he's eating it too….gotta giveeee credit to him…the man's sssmart!" Emmett slurred.

"Oh my godddd Emmett…your right… I never realizeddd how bright you actually are…maybee you should be the psychiatrist," Alice slurred on par with Emmett. They then started to talk about their workout routine. Since Emmett was the only person who could keep up with Alice's workout routine they worked out together about three times a week. Somehow I didn't think that was Jasper's problem. That was more Emmett's dream come true leaking out in his drunken stupor. Mike took this opportunity to sneak up.

"Heyy Bella…want a beer…you can have one of mine…I also have some nips…and that bottle of captain," Mike offered overly helpful. Alice's head turned around.

"Captain…I'll have some!" Alice asked.

"You…look like you've had too much." Mike refused, but I could see Emmett slipping her the bottle.

"Oh Mikey…I'm not drunk…I'm buzzed," Alice said falling over a log. The bottle sloshed everywhere. Emmett threw another m-80 which landed only about a foot away from Alice. Alice screamed and ran away.

"What are you trying to kill me?" Alice roared pissed. She then went on a five minute rant about watching where you throw explosives.

"So Bella how was your day at work?" Emmett asked tuning Alice out.

"You know it was good…saw a few patients…nothing interesting, how about you?" I said.

"Well I had this one patient that was really sweet…I couldn't really tell what she looks like because of swelling and stuff….but she had a really good personality…especially for having two broken legs…and get this she's ROYCE KING'S EX GIRLFRIEND!" Emmett bellowed out the last part. I could see Alice's face twitch.

"ROYCE FINALLY GOT LAID…OH MY GOD I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!" Alice gasped leaning in.

"Why would you think that?" Emmett asked confused.

"Well because he never had a girlfriend in high school…and he was on all the sports teams…and when I asked him out that's what he told me!" Alice said shocked.

"He probably told you that because YOU asked HIM out…duhh" Emmett said.

"I mean I know I'm hot…why would he wanna turn _this_ down!" Alice said gesturing to herself. Emmett looked uncomfortable…a feet I thought impossible till now.

"Sometimes it's not about looks Alice," Emmett growled. Holy shit…Emmett's having a breakthrough. I'm gonna have to tell Edward at some point about this development. Jesus Christ…was it this girl?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS EMMETT…YOUR ONE TO TALK…YOUR ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT DOUBLE D'S, BLONDE HAIR, AND MAKING SANDWICHES!" Alice bellowed pissed. Sadly Alice was right.

"I know a good girl when I see one!" Emmett said defensive.

"REALLY WHAT ABOUT THE CAFETERIA TODAY…WHAT WAS HER NAME…DAISY…DEBBY…DAFIDOL…I DON'T GIVE A FUCK…ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU WERE MAKING LOTS OF DUKES OF HAZARD REFERENCES MR. 'LOOKS DON'T MATTER!'" Alice continued on her rant.

"Quite frankly Alice…I can say those things…I'm single…unlike you…who's been committed to Jasper for five years." Emmett said striking a nerve.

"Let's not talk about that right now." Alice grunted.

"Alice…Jasper doesn't even know you're here right now…what does that say about your relationship…I think you got deeper ceded issues then a ring." Emmett continued on the attack.

"I said let's not talk about that right now!" Alice said gritting her teeth.

"Why…you have no problem pointing out my problems…why can't I point out yours!" Emmett said pissed. In a way he was right but I didn't say anything for Alice's sake. Alice gave him the stink eye.

"Whatever Emmett…your killing my buzz." Alice swayed getting up from where she was sitting and finding another seat.

"So you must really like this girl?" I asked.

"Yeah she seems like a cool person…good spirits for all the shit she's been through." Emmett said taking another swig out of his beer. I turned to see Alice talking with Mike.

"Alright guys…I'm gonna head out now…are you coming Alice?" I asked.

"Nahh…Theiir best friend couch is going to be my tonight." Alice spoke jumbled while taking a sip out of Emmett's beer. She was definitely trashed.

"Okay I guess I'll see you in the morning then…night guys!" I called heading back to my truck. I heard the boom of someone throwing another m-80. I then pulled out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight or its characters...S/M does.**

Chapter 3

BPV

I was awakened the next morning by my cellphone going off right next to my head. I groggily grabbed it and picked up figuring that it was the hospital or something. Emmett's voice then filled the air.

"Finally this is the third time I've called!" Emmett said not even pausing to greet me.

"Emmett it's like 7 am! What do you want?" I yawned. I slowly got out of bed and staggered into the kitchen to make breakfast. I was up anyways so it really didn't matter. I looked on the coat rack to see that Alice's jacket from last night was still missing. Huh that's weird…but then Alice probably was still sleeping on Emmett's couch.

"Could you put Alice on? She left her wallet at the beach last night next to Mike and we wanna give it back to her," Emmett asked. Why was he asking me…she was supposed to be sleeping over _his_ house? i dropped my eggs in my plate and began to eat quickly. I started to get that feeling I always get when Alice pulls something like this.

"What are you talking about Emmett? She was supposed to be sleeping at your place!" I asked.

"Well I figured that she changed her mind and went home with you. She got up and left right after you did. Mike and I searched the beach but couldn't find her- "Emmett's voice was cut off by the sound of someone beeping in. I told Emmett I'd call him back and picked up.

"Bella?" Alice asked scared.

"Alice…where are you…I just got a phone call from Emmett saying that you're not there?" I demanded.

"I'm in some back alley in Port Angelus. I woke up next to a trashcan. Can you give me a ride home?" Alice said still sounding petrified.

"No problem…but how in the hell did you get there?" I asked confused.

"I don't remember but I think I hitchhiked…there are pictures on my phone. The man seemed pretty friendly." Alice said as I headed for my keys. I never thought Alice could out due herself waking up in the forests of Forks during last spring break with no shoes on….guess I was wrong.

"Alice I'm leaving now…where are you exactly?" I asked.

"Well now I'm outside the department store…I went to buy some clothes but my wallet's gone," Alice said slightly annoyed.

"Stay right there…don't move…I'll be there as quickly as possible." I said heading towards my truck. Unfortunately my truck decided that today of all days would be the perfect time to die. My neighbor Jacob ran out with a tool box. I don't know if he would of tried to help me out if we weren't friends and he wasn't the one who sold me the truck. Since Alice's keys were with her I decided to call Emmett for a ride. I tried reaching Emmett three times. Since Emmett wasn't picking up and Edward was probably busy I decided to bite the bullet and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey Bells!" Jasper greeted.

"Hey Bells!" Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jazz!" I said trying to hide the trepidation from my voice. I could hear Edward asking where the pop tarts were behind him. Wait a minute…did he live with Jasper? Well that explained how fast Jasper found a new roommate. Jasper's old one left last month because he got a job in New York.

"So what trouble has my lovely girlfriend gotten herself into this time?" I could hear the eye roll in his voice. Damn how did he always know?

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"I could feel the vibes off my phone. Besides you never call unless Alice did something. So how much is her bail?" Jasper asked half joking.

"Alice…uh…decided that it would be fun to…to uh…how do you says this…drunkenly hitchhike to Port Angelus." I said trying to find the right words to describe Alice's situation.

_"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T?"**_ Jasper's voice hit an octave I'd never heard before. Edward was laughing hysterically in the background.

"I guess Alice hasn't changed much…huh Jazz," Edward snorted. My truck made a noise that sounded like a shot gun blast which was followed by a volley of swears from Jacob. I didn't need to explain to Jasper why I couldn't get her myself.

"We'll be right over." Jasper said before hanging up. In the blink of an eye a Silver Volvo was whipping into my driveway, the god like owner in the passenger's seat and Jasper driving it. Edward got out and jumped in the back. Jasper peeled out at mock speed right as I got in the front passengers side.

"Bella I just want you to know that whatever happened…I don't blame you for any of this. Alice is her own person and only she controls her actions. She shouldn't have drunk as much as she obviously did and that's her own responsibility. She also shouldn't have lied to me and told me that she was staying in. I've told her time and time again not to lie like that to me…for some reason she thinks I wouldn't find it okay that she went out…but I'd actually wanna know if she went out then get another phone call like this." Jasper said in a half apologetic half annoyed voice.

"Thanks Jazz." I responded.

"Seriously though is Alice ever going to learn from any of her mistakes…I love her to death but you'd think she stop after last time. " Jasper said.

"Do you even have to ask that question…this is the girl who in high school somehow managed to pass out drunk and lock herself in her own locker after prep rally." Edward shook his head. I remembered that night but for a different reason.

_Flashback._

_BPV_

_Alice and I were sitting in the middle section of the bleachers. Edward and Jasper were a few rows higher than us because of when their class got out. The marching band was playing and the cheer leaders were cheering. They were announcing the names of the football players and the awards that they were receiving. _

_"And now announcing the MVP and Captain…Emmett Cullen!" was broadcasting through the gym as Emmett ran up to grab his trophy. Pomp and Circumstance was playing as the crowd erupted in applause. _

_"Homecoming king, MVP, and Captain…is there anything that this kid hasn't done?" Alice asked half amused. _

_"Well Emmett always said that he wanted the 'whole high school experience'," I whispered._

_"I thought he meant girls?" Alice whispered back. _ That came after.

_"Well how do you think he's going to get girls Alice?" I whispered back. Alice made a silent "oh". She then broadly looked around._

_"Well Bells I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna blow this Popsicle stand. Emmett's already received his awards so there's no use sticking around here anymore. This kind of stuff aint my scene…besides nothing goes down at prep rally anyways…no gossip equals no me. So I'm gonna take this and go throw myself a party that's more my speed." Alice said subtly taking out a bottle of Bacardi 151 before disappearing from sight. I decided to head straight for my car since I had to get home to start preparing dinner for Charlie. I thought I was alone in the parking lot as I started to look for my keys. A strong pair of hands rapped themselves around me and started to drag me towards the woods. I was in complete shock. What the fuck just happened. I screamed, kicked, and punched to no avail. He bit my hand so hard that I could see blood stream out. I broke free once we reached the woods just to have him tackle me to the ground. He kicked me in the head and everything went fuzzy._

_"Now your mine." His voice growled in my ear. I could see something silver glint in his hand. I couldn't die now…I was too young. I hadn't told Edward how I felt about him. I still had a long life ahead of me. Somebody barreled forward just as the knife touched my skin, knocking the attacker to the ground just as I lost consciousness. Since it all happened so fast I couldn't tell who saved my life. _

_ I awoke sometime later in a hospital room. Emmett was sitting at the foot of my bed and Alice was in the bed right next to me looking hung over as all hell. Edward was asleep in a chair next to me and Jasper was reading a magazine. My head, ribs, and hand all hurt like hell. _

_"Oh hey your awake…you owe me big time!" Emmett laughed._

_"What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked confused and not from the head injury._

_"I saved your life…I'm a hero!" Emmett beamed. Now I was really confused…the person I saw didn't have Emmett's over muscular build…but I figured that it was just the head injury. I just decided to go along with it. _

_"Alright guys…what did I miss…why is Bella practically bandaged up like a mummy?" Alice asked confused and holding her head in her hands._

_"Well if you weren't passed out in your locker you would of known…I walked in on some whack job stabbing Bella in the woods. I promptly intervened and ripped him off of Bella. Too bad he got away. If I hadn't come when I did then she would of died. That's right…world's best hero over here!" Emmett said pointing to himself. Alice looked shocked._

_"So the one prep rally that something interesting goes down and I miss it…what the fuck!" Alice whined. _

_"Alice you need to calm down your friend just almost died…and there's more that you need to listen to because it's really important!" Jasper said._

_"There's more?" Alice asked confused._

_" Do you remember going to the mall with Bella a couple of days ago?" Jasper asked._

_"Yeah I picked up this cute mini skirt that goes with everything!" Alice beamed._

_"Well apparently that's not all you picked up…Charlie told us this at the scene…and you can't say anything…but apparently you guys were followed. The dude that tried to kill Bella was a serial killer who saw you two that day. He stalked the both of you out and he plans on making you both his victims. About a few minutes before Bella's attack a package of pictures containing the both of you was sent to the police department. Charlie saw the pictures and flipped out. " Jasper said solemnly. _

_"WHAT….THIS CAN'T DIE NOW?" She said gesturing to herself._

_"That's why Charlie talked to your parents. You're to stay with Bella and Charlie for the near future since he is the Chief of Police. That's practically like sleeping with an armed guard outside your door. Your parents are leaving tonight for an 'extended vacation'. Charlie bought you guys' mace and Taser guns. He was extremely pissed off huffing about how the person who nearly killed his baby was 'going to be hunt down like the animal he was and suffer an excruciatingly painful demise the likes of which no one has ever seen before' I have to say I couldn't see how the man became a Police Chief until that moment. I think Emmett was even afraid." Jasper said._

_"Yeah the look in Charlie's eyes was some scary shit." Emmett said. Alice stared horrified. That was the night I met my father's killer._

_End of flashback._

"Alright guys…Emmett told me something last night that you both need to know…and it cannot leave this car." I said.

"Does Emmett have AIDS?" Jasper asked afraid.

"Highly likely but no…that's not what he told me. Emmett like's a girl." I said.

"Emmett likes every girl in the world. That's not news." Edward dismissed.

"And not for her looks." I added.

"OH MY GOD!" Edward chocked.

"EMMETT'S FINALLY SEEN THE LIGHT…DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS BELLA…. EMMETT'S HAD A BREAKTHROUGH….WE'RE FINALLY GETTING THROUGH TO HIM!" Jasper gasped happily. Emmett was in treatment for his man whoring ways. Edward looked confused.

"Why didn't he tell me any of this?" Edward asked

"Well you've been gone for a while Edward. He probably didn't feel comfortable and Bella's been particularly proactive in Emmett's treatment." Jasper said glowing. I saw Edward's eyes narrow in the back seat and I was a little bit confused. Edward couldn't Jasper was too absorbed in this latest development of Emmett's issue to notice.

"Not like that Edward." I said. I tried to set Emmett up on dates with nice girls who could hold a conversation past what was in the latest cosmos Jasper and I teamed up and taught him how to read anything that was not Sports statistics so that he could understand what they were saying. I was also used a lot in some role playing exercises Jasper devised on how to actually talk to a girl.

"All this time and Emmett show's progress now?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I think it's this girl…he seemed really happy talking about her and didn't use the words 'double d's' ' daisy dukes' or 'well endowed'." I said. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Well then I want to meet this girl." Edward said.

"Bella you should have recorded it…that was the moment I've been waiting for ever since Emmett first got help." Jasper said with shock and awe in his voice.

" We've made such an improvement in Emmett's life…I feel so good." Jasper beamed proud of himself.

A little while later we pulled up to the department store. Alice darted out quickly into the car. Alice looked the worst I had ever seen her in my life. Edward stared at her shocked.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"It's nothing… I've just never seen you without makeup on your face." Edward said

"And you never will again…now shut up Cullen!" Alice snarled running her fingers through her hair frantically trying to get the knots out.

"Alice we need to talk-"Jasper said. Alice cut him off.

"Damn right we do Jasper…this finger needs an engagement ring!" Alice said pointing to her barren ring finger. Jasper glared at her shocked.

"Alice that's not what I mean and you know it….you really need to control yourself sometimes….you put your life in danger last night." Jasper said.

"Jasper I was perfectly safe last night. I mean the guy might have been a little too friendly but I came through unscathed." Alice said taking out her cellphone. On it was a picture of a drunken Alice and some dude in a car. His hand was too far up her thigh for Jasper's comfort. Jasper shuttered.

"Alice you didn't know this guy…for all you know he could be a serial killer. You of all people should know the dangers. You became the target of a serial killer once before just because you woke up one day and wanted to go shopping with Bella. A serial killer may I remind you that was never captured and probably still fantasizes about killing you every day...and you hitchhike? What the hell were you thinking?" Jasper said half pissed half disgusted. I shivered with the memories. Edward then cleared his throat and Jasper apologized to me.

"I think the hang over's evidence that I wasn't thinking last night." Alice said.

"Clearly," Jasper muttered. Alice looked offended

"Alice…sweetheart…I love you. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do. So it really pisses me off when you place yourself in dangerous situations like that. It's okay if you want to go out somewhere…I'm not telling you that you can't go out. Just don't do that to me anymore," Jasper pleaded. Her face flattened out into a serene smile.

"Alright I swear I'll be more careful in the future," Alice said. Jasper smiled. A little while later we pulled up to the house. Jacob walked up to the car to inform me that my car was temporarily fixed, but could die again any day now and that I really need to buy a new one. Alice looked delighted. She really hated my car.

"Bout damn time…I'll get you one…I had my eye on this one car…it'd be absolutely perfect for you. I just saw it at the dealership the other day when I was out to get milk." Alice ranted on. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alice I think Bella should be the one to pick her car out." Edward said exactly what I was thinking.

"Eww hell no…she'll just wind up with another truck." Alice said as if she were forced to swallow poison. We then said our good byes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight or its characters...S/M does.**

Chapter 4

BPV

Before we knew it the next shift at the hospital was suddenly upon us. We walked in and immediately met up with the guys. We decided on a place to meet for lunch and then took off. I grabbed the first chart I was assigned and looked down. The patient's name was Rosalie Hale…well at least I was going to meet the girl behind the legend. I really should shake the hand of the woman who tamed Emmett. I walked in to find a blonde haired woman who looked broken and battered. There was a lot of bruising and swelling throughout her face and body. Her two legs were up in traction and her wheel chair was in the corner.

"Hi…my name's Bella and I'm going to be your nurse today." I greeted while walking over and smiling.

"Hi Bella…I'm Rosalie…it's really nice to meet you." A warm smile escaped her lips as she said this.

"So I'm just going to take you for some tests…really routine stuff…then the doctor is going to come and talk to you about the results. Then it's off to physical therapy." I said heading to get her wheelchair closer.

"Yeah Emmett stopped by earlier…he said that he's got some fun stuff planned. He's so sweet…he doesn't pressure you to do too much…I thought that it was going to be more brutal…but Emmett's so understanding." Rosalie smiled. Not gonna lie I was kinda shocked. Emmett's motto was "push it to the limit." That was with everything he did in life. This was the kid who could bench press 300 pounds and not even break a sweat.

"oh well that's good…I mean you won't wanna aggravate any other injuries." I said.

"Yeah and he like stops in whenever he can…he's actually been in here more often than some of my family members. He doesn't treat me like the battered girl…he treats me like Rosalie," Rosalie said. Oh my god…Jasper would be so proud hearing this right now. Our techniques worked!

"Oh well I know Emmett personally…and he is a really nice guy," I said putting a good word in for him.

"Oh like is he your boyfriend?" Rosalie asked curiously… but I could see some sadness in her eyes. I laughed.

"No its definitely not like that…we've just known each other for a really long time…Emmett's like a big brother to me," I said.

"Oh…so your _that_ Bella…Emmett's told me all about you…and Alice…and everyone. He talks about you guys so much I kinda wanted to meet you guys. " Rose said.

"Hopefully all good." I laughed.

"oh yes…very good." Rosalie said.

"Well he's only told me good things about you as well." I said as Rosalie laughed.

"Oh don't make me laugh…it hurts too much!" Rosalie winced as I got her across to the wheelchair. Though we just met I could see us being friends. Alice was nosily peeking out from the nurses station. She bounced up to me as I stepped off the elevator from dropping Rosalie off.

"So…that's the mysterious Rosalie Hale…what's she like? A complete bitch? The epitome of sunshine and unicorns?" Alice asked nosily.

"She's actually a really cool person…and she was smiling the whole time she was with me which believe me when your that injured is really hard to do. I can see what Emmett sees in her." I said.

"Alright then I guess I'll try to like her if Emmett brings her around." Alice said in a strained voice. Alice didn't genially like new people joining her small posse …unless she had a hand in it.

"Well Emmett told her about how you like to shop…and since she's new here and doesn't know many people she was wondering if you could take her for some new clothes once she gets out of here?" I asked. Rosalie told me that in the elevator. I felt bad…her relationship went completely sour after she just moved out here with him. No family or friends that lived in the area.

"Okay!" Alice chirped running off to introduce herself. And with that I knew that Rosalie was automatically in Alice's good graces. All you had to do was mention shopping and Alice was golden whenever there was an argument or something.

"we already set up a shopping date. I'm going to give her a manicure, pedicure, and do her makeup too. That poor dear…if this face was swollen I wouldn't show my face forever…whatever happened to her…damn!" Alice whistled running back to me a few minutes later. At that an ambulance pulled up and we could hear massive amounts of screaming. Edward and I ran forward to help while Alice dashed off into another room. A middle aged man with shoulder length black hair was being wheeled in on a stretcher. The paramedics were trying to hold him down.

"THEY BIT ME…THEY BIT ME…THOSE BLOOD SUCKING LEACHES BIT ME…I TRIED TO FIGHT THEM OFF BUT THERE WAS TOO MANY!" The man was huffing and rolling around. Edward looked confused and turned to the paramedics.

"What's the story here?" Edward asked looking extremely confused.

"Couldn't tell ya…we just got a phone call saying that this guy was rolling around in the street saying that vampire's bit him. We found him like this," The paramedic said looking as confused as Edward.

"We did find some identification." The medic said pulling out a thick black wallet with a huge gold cross on it.

"Yeah…maybe we should call Jasper for this?" Edward said as the man screamed, "I TRIED TO STAKE THEM IN THE HEART BUT THERE WAS TOO MANY!"

"definitely calling Jasper…he might wanna bring extra sedatives." Edward said as I went to grab the phone.

" So whats his name again…I need it for the admission forms?" Jasper asked after I gave him a brief synopsis of what was going on.

"Aro Volturi." I said reading off his license. His wallet had a really garlic like smell to it.

"Oh Jesus…I have a long history with this patient…I'll be right down…just tell Edward to deal with him like a PCP patient until I get there," Jasper said hanging up the phone. I went over and slapped some plastic cuffs on Aro. As I was doing this he glanced over at my hand and screamed. He started thrashing harder than ever before.

"VAMPIRE…WHORE OF THE DEVIL…YOU CANNOT HAVE THIS BLOOD!" Aro snarled as Edward jumped on him to try and hold him down.

"SOMEONE GET EMMETT…OR SECURITY…EITHER ONE WILL DO!" Edward screamed as Aro threw him off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I SEE THE SCAR…YOU CANNOT LIE TO ME YOU SUCCUBUS WENCH…I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE…DEAMON SPAWN…SUPERNATURAL SLUT…YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME EVER! I KNOW THE TRUTH…YOUR IN LEAGUE WITH THEM…YOU PRAY UPON THE INNOCENT…YOU WILL NOT HAVE THIS SOUL!" Aro shouted psychotically. Edward looked murderously at him as I backed off.

"THE VOICES KNOW ALL…I COULDN'T HEAR FOR A WHILE…THE VAMPIRE DOCTOR PUT ME ON MEDS THAT MADE ME DEAF…_BUT NOW I HEAR AND NOW I KNOW_!" Aro roared knocking over the stretcher in the attempt to get up.

"SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK IS SECURITY!" Edward growled looking around. Just then Emmett and Jasper busted down the door…Jasper with an assortment of needles.

"Finally!" Edward gasped as Emmett picked up the stretcher and held Aro down.

"Aro…long time no see…so I hear you've gone off your medication again…well I'm just going to give you this sedative to calm you down…I mean make the vampires go away." Jasper said sticking the needle in before Aro could say anything.

"I knew this happened when he missed his last appointment…gone off the Thorazine again…meet Aro Volturi…the worst case of paranoid schizophrenia I've ever seen." Jasper said gesturing to Aro's unconscious limp form.

"I'm sorry you guys had to put up with that." Jasper added shaking his head.

"And why isn't he in a state institution?" Edward asked furious.

"Mental patient's rights…what can I say…annoying right. He's going to be in here a while…I have to get him regulated again. So if you see him wandering the hallways let me know…but he shouldn't be able to get out." Jasper said.

"Jasper…24 hour liquid Valium drip…that will solve your problem." Emmett said taking off.

"It's sad…and he was doing so well…he was almost normal!" Jasper said staring solemnly at the unconscious Aro before grabbing his gurney. He then turned around.

"Word of the wise Bella…I think you should stay far away from him while he's here for your own safety. " Jasper said as he started to wheel Aro out.

"OBVIOUSLY…SHE'S NOT GOING NEAR HIM AGAIN!" Edward called after him. Wow…overprotective much? Does he think I'm a complete moron?

"I can protect myself you know!" I said.

" It's not about that…that man is a complete loony bin who could probably take down Emmett…like I actually got scared the way he was coming at you…I'm not doubting you." Edward said breathing a sigh of relief that the situation was gone. Oh. Just then his beeper went off and he disappeared. as I walked out Alice popped out of a corner.

"What was all that screaming about…I saw Jazzy come in looking like a man on a mission?" Alice said.

"Let's just say that I met one of Jasper's patients and we really didn't get along." I said.

"You've met one of Jasper's patients…I've been waiting to meet one of them for a long time…Jasper says no." Alice said slightly pissed. Of course Jasper would say no…any sane person would.

A little while later Edward and I were walking down the hall together when we could hear Alice's voice coming from one of the patient's rooms.

"Rouge red lipstick is so not your color…if I were you I would use more of a blush myself…goes with your coloring so much better…if you want I could give you a free makeover!"

As we walked by we could see a young girl with Alice…an assortment of products scattered across the bed. Alice was whipping out a small bottle of Mascara with love in her eyes.

"Seriously…I know Alice means well…but she has to watch it…some patients might get offended." Edward said staring at her shocked. Welcome to Alice's idea of working in a hospital.

"Don't worry…by the end of this your extreme eye bags will look like they were never there!" we could hear Alice saying. I placed my head in my hands.

"Oh. My. God. She's as crazy as Aro!" Edward said shaking his head.

"Welcome to my world…Senior Prom was especially fun." I laughed. Memories of Alice screaming about botox flashed through my head.

"I mean she's a sick patient…she can't be telling them that they have 'extreme bags'" Edward said.

"You know a little botox will lift those smile lines right up!" Alice added on in the background.

"What smile line's…that patient's fifteen!" Edward said shocked. We then turned towards the room. Alice came out looking confused.

"Alice we could hear you…if you tell another patient that they need face lifts, Botox, or any other plastic surgery procedure…we will tell Jasper immediately…we know your trying to help but they are already going through a lot of mental stress and telling them about imperfections that they clearly don't have is clearly going to make it worse." Edward warned.

"Don't tell Jasper…then I won't get my ring!" Alice gasped horrified. Edward looked at me confused.

"It's a long story…I'll explain later," I said. Alice then ran off screaming about how she wanted her six ct diamond ring. Edward stared at her retreating form.

"I hope Jasper knows what he's gotten himself into…cause that girl is the definition of a freak!" Edward said as Alice disappeared. We could hear a crashing sound as Alice's cart impacted something. We decided not to stick around to see what it was. We could see Emmett staring though as he wheeled Rosalie back from physical therapy. Just then our famous "Mrs. Robinson" came walking through the front door. She was a fifty year old woman…good looking for her age. Her real name was Mrs. Cope. She was tall , blonde, and had an enormous cougarific crush on Emmett. On top of that she was married to a very wealthy husband and had a kid that was our age named Seth. This was her fourth time visiting this week and she only had two scheduled appointments.

"Oh Emmy…your chest workout is here!" she called flirtatiously. Rosalie glared from her wheelchair.

"Oh Mrs. Cope can it wait…you didn't have a scheduled appointment and I still have to take care of this patient." Emmett said looking at Rosalie.

"did she have an appointment?" Mrs. Cope glared at Rosalie jealously.

"She's in patient…I have to work with her once a day…unlike you. You can't just show up unannounced…this isn't a gym." Emmett said kinda annoyed.

"I wish I had a camera for this moment. A woman throwing herself at Emmett…and Emmett not responding…a moment to remember." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh Emmett you can drop her off at her room…I can wait…I don't care I have a lot of time on my hands…my son Seth doesn't come home till late!" She beamed taking a seat. Edward shivered.

"Did she just say her son was Seth Cope?" he gagged. Alice had her head sticking out fishing for information.

"So Mrs. Cope…how's Seth doing?" Alice said deviously sliding up to her. That's all she needed to say for Mrs. Cope let out an explosive amount of information.

"OH MY GOD…YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT IF I TOLD YOU…SETH ELOPED WITH SOME GIRL I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Mrs. Cope gasped. Alice's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.

"apparently he's been seeing this girl for a month…they went on vacation together…I don't know what happened but when he came back he had a wedding ring on…his father and I were horrified…where does he come from!" she cried. If possible Alice was even more intrigued.

"No Way!" Alice gasped as if she were watching a movie.

"I know…and on top of that last night he comes home and announces that he's gonna be a father. I don't know what to do." she sobbed. The look on Alice's face was priceless.

"do you know her name?" Alice asked leaning in for dramatic effect.

" L-Lauren." Mrs. Cope gasped out.

"It wouldn't happen to be-"Alice was cut off by Mrs. Cope gasping out the last name " Mallory." It looked like Alice was about to die from happiness. These were the moments Alice lived for. Edward and I stared at each other shocked.

"OH. MY. GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Alice shrieked like she found the holy grail.

"SETH…AND LAUREN? HOW DID THAT ESCAPE MY RADAR!" Alice continued on. Just then both our cellphones went off.

"THIS IS LIKE THE NEWS OF THE CENTURY…I MEAN THEY DIDN'T EVEN HANG OUT IN THE SAME GROUPS IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Alice continued some more. During the whole commotion Emmett was able to sneak Rosalie away. Mrs. Cope was sobbing "What happened to my baby boy!...where did I go wrong!"

"So is there more…I mean is there something else that you want to get off your chest?" Alice asked.

"SETH'S LEAVING…HE'S JOINED THE MARINES! SOMETHING ABOUT BENEFITS FOR HIS WIFE AND THE BABY. AND MY HUSBAND'S HAVING AN AFFAIR…BOTH MY BOYS HAVE LOST THEIR MINDS…I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" Mrs. Cope was full on sobbing now. Alice looked like she didn't know what to do with all the new information. Jeez no wonder why she was throwing herself at Emmett.

"THAT BASTARD…DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS?" Alice said with pretend rage.

" I wasn't supposed to say anything because it's going to cause a lot of problems since she's his secretary…BUT ITS JESSICA STANLEY!" she cried out. Alice looked like she struck gold. It was amazing how with just one sentence Alice could unlock people's deepest darkest secrets. Her false sense of warmth and persistence gave her an uncanny ability to make people talk.

"OH MY GOD THAT HOE…HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Alice continued on with the pretend rage.

"Well he forgot his lunch at home…that I had made for him. I walked up to the floor of his office and the secretary was gone. So I asked an assistant if they had gone to a business meeting or something. The person shrugged. I opened the door and I caught full sight of a naked Jessica Stanley on my husband's desk…and my husband on top of her. I picked up a stapler and threw it right at his head!" Mrs. Cope sobbed even harder. So that's why Mr. Cope came in with a stapler right in his forehead. My respect for that woman grew.

"You did the right thing baby girl…hit him right where it hurts…I WOULD OF STAPLED HIS BALLS!" Alice said with real rage coming out now. Edward winced.

"I thought about it but I was too mad and did the first thing that came into my mind." Mrs. Cope said.

"Did you do anything to the whore?" Alice asked curiously.

"Not yet…but I have a plan." Mrs. Cope said with venom in her voice.

"DO YOU?" Alice leaned in. it was at this point we decided to leave those two to plan whatever it was they were plotting together.

A few hours later Jessica Stanley was admitted to the ER unconscious. Alice strode in behind her with a camcorder in hand. The smile on her face was the biggest I'd ever seen. I pulled Alice off to the side while Edward tended to Jessica.

"What did you do Alice?" I hissed.

"Nothing…well Mrs. Cope kinda uh cut her break-line…and Jessica isn't the world's best driver. She kinda took a corner too fast and that's all you need to know." Alice said as she pounded her hand against her fist and made crashing noises for added dramatic effect.

"What the bitch had it coming…she wasn't that nice to you in high school…I was seeking revenge for you…no need to thank me." Alice smiled. Let's just say that she thought I liked Mike Newton and she made it known she didn't like that. One time Mike had asked me to prom…and I declined because I already had a date lined up and I didn't like Mike like that. So he asked Jessica instead who immediately skipped over to me saying "I got Mike and you didn't!" in a wicked superior tone. Not to mention she shoved me into the punch bowl at said dance. No wonder why Alice had such rage towards her. Come to think of it Jessica Stanley was a bitch… Alice then skipped off to another patient's room with a new spring in her step. I shook my head and took off to deal with another patient at this point.

" You had to see Mrs. Cope's face when she hit that tree. It was like she won the lottery. I was glad I had a hand in that moment. I cannot wait to tell everyone this news. I have some fans- I mean acquaintances that would love to know this." Alice was going on in the car ride home. Seriously Alice should have been a reporter. She definitely missed her calling.

"I mean look at this video!" Alice said pointing to her camera as images of Jessica's destroyed car aired. Alice was laughing sadistically in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight or its characters...S/M does.**

Chapter 5

BPV

"So Jasper and I are going to head out soon. Hopefully I'm gonna get a ring on this finger. What are your plans for this evening?" Alice asked heading over to the mirror and putting her lipstick on. Edward and I had made plans for tonight…not that Alice needed to know that.

"Oh I made plans to head out with someone…catch a movie and dinner." I said coyly. Alice turned around slowly.

"Do I know them?" Alice asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said.

"Sounds like a hot date." Alice said nosily.

"He's just a friend Alice." I said.

"That's what I used to say about Jasper." Alice smiled.

"Alright I don't get why but your obviously not going to tell me. I have to head out but I had a feeling that you weren't going to stay in. Detailed instructions on how to do your makeup are posted on your vanity and there's a gift in your closet. Let's just say I did a little shopping earlier. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do…like I should be talking!" Alice laughed heading out the door. The minute the door slammed I headed into my room to see what in god's name she was talking about. I walked nervously to the makeup stand. The end of the list actually hit the floor.

_1. __Deeply moisturize face for 1 minute. _

_2. __Grab bottle labeled liquid foundation. Massage into skin for 10. 5 seconds. _

_3. __Lightly powder face with compact._

_4. __Apply eyeliner at a 45 degree angle after applying the marked off eye shadow located in draw. _

The list went on and on. Alice was never one to skimp out on details. She even included which way I should do my hair. I decided to head over to the closet to see what Alice's surprise was before completing her list of tortures. Hanging on the other side of the door was a fitted dark blue dress with a black shall over it that looked like it cut off at thigh length. A black throw was placed over it. Typical Alice! I grabbed it off the door and put it on before heading back over to the vanity. I then took another look at Alice's list of demands.

"Alice is definitely insane." I said as I started to get myself ready. Seriously "put on lipstick, blot once, and then apply clear lip-gloss?"

Two hours later I was done. When I looked at myself in the mirror I was astonished. It looked like Alice herself had done my makeup. Just then my phone buzzed. It read " One message Alice". I clicked on it.

"You can thank me later…;) A !" Alice sent.

"How did you…" I was cut off by Alice.

"It's a gift…don't ask questions." Alice sent. I shook my head. Knowing Alice she probably had the apartment bugged or something. I then heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I looked out to see the silver Volvo pulling in next to my dead truck. I was hit by a wave of nerves but brushed it aside. He's just your friend Bells…he'd never look at you that way. I put on the three inch heels and grabbed my purse. I opened the door to see Edward standing there in all his bronze tossed haired, green eyed, god like glory. His dazzling smile nearly blinded me.

EPV

When the door opened up I was absolutely dumbstruck at the beautiful woman on the other side. She was absolutely stunning. She was more than stunning. Bella had always had this inner beauty about her…and that hadn't changed. It had been a while though since I had last seen her not in scrubs or sweats. It was like I was looking at her through new eyes.

"Hey…so are you ready to head out?" I asked holding out my hand

"Yep I'm all set." Bella said locking the door and taking it. The sparks of electricity that always hit when we touched flowed through me. We then walked to the car. I made to open her door for her and she looked like she didn't mind so I continued on with the process. I felt like I couldn't stop looking at her throughout the car ride.

"So there was something that I never got to ask you…why did you get into nursing?" I asked.

"Oh well you know how I really wanted to be a writer…still do in fact…well while I was hospitalized for my various injuries throughout high school…I would be writing poetry as the nurses came in to check on me. I got to see what they did and after talking to them we became really close. Why do you think some of the older staff always calls me 'the daughter that they wished they had.' And then I started to see myself nursing other people back to health. So I applied to nursing school senior year of high school. Charlie was thrilled. It still bugs me that he never got to see any of this. But all I can do is try to make him proud." Bella said. I thought I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes but it disappeared quickly. I rubbed her hand. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if it were just Carlisle and me and Carlisle was brutally murdered.

"I don't think Charlie would have it any other way." I said smiling at her. As she stepped out of the car at the restaurant she stumbled. The protective instinct that I always had around her flared and I caught her. At first I thought it was because she was like a sister to me…but then Alice was a close friend too and I didn't feel anything like that around her. She just seemed so fragile. She smiled and thanked me. I saw a few guys heads turn as we walked in but she didn't seem to notice. I definitely didn't feel like breaking a few jaws tonight. One guy got slapped by his girlfriend and the rest got the message when I slinked my arm around her shoulder. The hostess then looked at us. She had this weird look in her eye. Bella looked like she caught it too.

"Table for two." I said. She looked between me and Bella confused.

"Follow me." She responded leading us to the center of the restaurant. She brought us to a huge booth that looked like it could sit eighteen. Bella was about to sit down but I stopped her

"How about somewhere more private." I said taking out a hundred and slipping it in the lady's hand. Her eyes lit up.

"Right this way!" she said skipping towards a darkened area of the restaurant. She brought us to a smaller table with no one around us. Each table had a lit candle. Bella and I took our seats as the hostess disappeared. We then got to talking while we waited for the waitress. She was talking about doing various medical procedures. Not gonna lie I was kinda turned on. Having a conversation with a woman that didn't start off with "I need to dye my hair today" or "do you think I look fat?" was really refreshing. I felt like I was talking with someone intellectually on par with me.

" So I told the little boy…don't worry the ultrasound's not that bad…you get to see what's inside of you…and the little boy responded 'I GET TO SEE MY GUTS…COOL!' I think the mom was more likely to faint." Bella said. Bella had heavy maternal instincts …she definitely was going to make a great mom someday. I started to laugh.

"You got to love the weird things kids get excited about." I said shaking my head. It was then that the waitress came to take our order.

"So let's start off with drinks…what do you want handsome?" The woman asked. Bella gave an "are you serious?" look. I grabbed Bella's hand. The electricity flickered again.

"We'll have two cokes." I said hoping the woman would get the message.

"Two cokes…I'll be right back with that." The waitress said taking off. Within seconds she was back with our drinks.

"So what will it be?" she asked staring at me. I grinned at Bella and rubbed her hand.

"We're going to share a plate of the mushroom ravioli." Bella said with a small smile on her face. The woman then disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think that woman really likes you," Bella laughed.

"Really…how could you tell?" I asked.

"Besides the fact she was definitely giving you bedroom eyes just now…I think she screwed up our drinks," Bella said handing me a napkin. I looked down at it.

_"Once you dump the pity date off hit me up sweet heart…I'll show what a _real _woman does on a date…I get off at ten…call me 555-0457 xoxo!"_

"Okay…I'm flattered…but she's definitely not my type." I said shaking my head and crumbling up the napkin. Bella raised an eyebrow but then brushed off whatever she was thinking. We then started talking again. Okay why did I leave Forks again? Why didn't I stay in state? Internally I was grateful to have this moment. I mean seriously I was lucky that she didn't find some other dude while I was gone. At least it wasn't too late. We spent the next half hour talking about the past.

"You were always accident prone…how many bones did you break again?" I asked snickering.

"I don't know I think I lost count…do you remember the time I broke my arm when we were 16?" Bella asked in the same tone

"Yeah I think the only time I saw a scarier look in Charlies eyes was that night." I said. I rubbed the bite scar on her hand. It was then that I knew the moment had come. I had to say something.

"I have to tell you something about that night." I said. Bella looked up confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Emmett didn't save your life." I said.

"Emmett was there that night but he wasn't the one who saved you…he arrived after the fact."

"What do you mean…" her voice trailed off as I answered what she was obviously thinking.

"I did." I said feeling better that it was finally out there.

"I think I always knew that it wasn't him…but how did you...?" Bella asked as I launched into the story.

_Flashback_

_EPV._

_Jasper and I were looking around as the crowd was cheering…Jasper drinking up the atmosphere. Since Bella and Alice's class arrived at a different time they were a few sections below us. The football team was getting their rewards. Even from across the room I could see Emmett's beam. He was in his element._

_"And now announcing the MVP and Captain…Emmett Cullen!" was broadcasted through the gym as Emmett ran up to grab his trophy. Pomp and Circumstance was playing as the crowd erupted in applause. Jasper and I both whooped. Not much later I could see familiar brown hair heading to the gymnasium door. All of a sudden I was hit with a weird feeling so I decided to follow. Jasper had disappeared into the crowd, but I managed to catch Emmett's eye, who nodded and proceeded to follow me out. After that it seemed like I couldn't find her…but something told me to head to the parking lot. I had just reached it when I heard what sounded like a woman being murdered and could see movement towards the woods. I ran over there as fast as I could. I found a man plunging a knife into Bella and immediately lost all sense of control. I knocked the knife out of his hand before he could plunge it any deeper and ripped him off of her. I managed to get in a few punches before Emmett appeared. Emmett looked between Bella, the asshole, and me and immediately understood the situation._

_"Don't worry little bro…I got this!" Emmett called pinning him down. I didn't get why he called me little bro…Emmett was only a minute older than me. I immediately placed pressure on her stab wound. I begged god to let her be okay. Though I don't know how, the man managed to break free of Emmett and ran away. Just then we could see Charlies cruiser race into the parking lot. How did Charlie know? Charlies cop like instincts made him turn in our direction right as Emmett ran out waiving his hands in the air, screaming "OVER HERE…BELLA'S HURT!" Charlie almost ripped the door off the cruiser. The look in his eye scared the hell out of me. I had never seen anyone look so pissed off before. He immediately radioed for an ambulance._

_"Dude you just saved her life!" Emmett exclaimed. I then told Emmett not to say anything to people because I didn't want the fame. I would rather live with the satisfaction that I helped someone out. Charlie agreed not to say anything to the media._

_"Don't worry…we'll just tell everyone that I saved her life. Think about it…it's a win -win situation. You get to go on with your life knowing that you saved your friend…and I'll be famous… 'Football player with a heart!' I'll be reining the babes in!" Emmett said with a small grin on his face. Just then the ambulance pulled in with some squad cars. I looked at Charlie._

_"How did you know to come here?" I asked. _

_"I was at the Forks Police station when a package crossed my desk that was from this serial killer that's in the area. His mo. is to notify the police of the next victims through a series of photographs a few minutes before he strikes. Well I opened it up to see pictures of Alice and Bella everywhere and I immediately took off towards the school to see if I could get Bella and or Alice before he did." Charlie said angrily taking pictures of Alice and Bella shopping together. Others were of Alice and Bella alone, Bella walking home from Alice's, Alice combing her hair in her bedroom. Bella walking out of newton's sporting goods. There were also ones of their houses._

_"I AM GOING TO HUNT THAT ASSHOLE DOWN LIKE THE ANIMAL HE IS…AND WHEN I DO HE'S GOING TO SUFFER AN EXCRUTIONALLY PAINFUL DEATH THE LIKES OF WHICH NO ONE HAS SEEN BEFORE…I'M GOING TO GO OLD TESTAMENT ON HIS ASS!" Charlie snarled as the paramedics went to work on Bella. Well at least I knew that if I killed this guy Chief Swan would support and probably participate in the effort. Complete scumbag. Who attacks an innocent girl? Just then Jasper approached the scene. _

_"Hey what's going on? Jasper asked confused. Bella was then brought out on a stretcher. _

_"Oh my god!" Jasper exclaimed shocked. He then looked around. _

_"Hey where's Alice?" Jasper asked._

_"I don't know…the last time we saw her she was with…" Emmett and I stared at Jasper horrified. _

_"I NEED BACK UP AT THE HIGH SCHOOL NOW…WE HAVE ONE STUDENT INJURED AND ONE MISSING! THE MISSING STUDENT IS ALICE MARIA CHARLOTTE- MARY BRANDON. 5 FEET TALL, BLACK HAIR AND GREEN EYES. POSSIBLE VICTIM OF A SERIAL KILLER. NOTIFY HER PARENTS IMMEDIATELY!" Charlie bellowed raising his radio up. Pretty soon the place was swarming with cops. The search was going to start inside the school. They even brought a canine unit in. One of Alice's scarves s, provided by Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, was held up to the dog's face. Jasper immediately took charge of the search team…surprising considering how passive he usually was. He was walking arm and arm with the dog handler. The dog stopped right in front of a set of lockers and started to bark._

_"Well it makes sense that he would stop here…this is her locker…we might find a clue to where she is!" Jasper said giving the cops her locker combination. They opened it up and Alice drunkenly stumbled out into Jasper's arms. A bottle of Bacardi 151 smashed near his feet._

_"Sup Jaspy!" Alice slurred heavily. She then passed out._

_"Obviously Alcohol got this one." the cop said. Charlie got on his walkies talkie._

_"NOTIFY MR AND MRS. BRANDON THAT WE FOUND ALICE…AND TELL THEM THAT SHE IS TO BE KEPT AT THE HOSPITAL UNDER OBSERVATION AT THE HOSPITAL FOR THE INVESTIGATION. DO NOT TELL THEM SHE HAS ALCOHOL POISONING. I REPEAT DO NOT TELL THEM THAT SHE HAS ALCOHOL POISIONING." Charlie radioed in._

_End of flashback._

EPV

She looked like she was in complete shock. She then rubbed my hand. Her brown eyes burned with curiosity.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. Honestly I was going to tell her…because I wanted her to know the truth. By the time I woke up the next day though Emmett already told her that it was him. I knew I should have clarified that with him.

"I was going to tell you…but by the time I woke up Emmett had already told you that it was him and you seemed to believe it. Then it never seemed like it was the right time…and before I knew it I had already left for New Hampshire," I said. We were then interrupted by the waitress giving us the check. Bella took out her wallet but I held my hand up.

"Absolutely not…I've got this one." I said throwing down a bunch of bills. Bella looked like she was about to protest but gave up. We then drove to a nearby park that we used to always hang out at. Bella looked around and smiled. Even after all these years it hadn't changed one bit. There was special significance for this place. Bella and I had met here, a few weeks before we started kindergarten. Since Alice only knew Emmett through the local children's gym, she was the first person I knew outside my family.

"I can't believe that the monkey bars are still there…they were rusting when we were young!" Bella exclaimed pointing to the exact spot where we first met.

_Flashback._

_EPV _

_My mom Esme was talking to someone at the park bench. She was talking about how Emmett was enrolled in an all-day class at the local children's gym and about my daycare. My parents had realized at a young age that Emmett was more of a kinesthetic learner and they thought that would be the most stimulating environment for him. The class did everything a daycare did but in a way Emmett could learn while being active. Since Alice's mom was an aerobics instructor at the attached regular gym Alice was in the same class…but I hadn't met her yet. I walked over to the monkey bars when she first caught my eye. I don't know what it was…maybe her deep brown eyes…or her kindness as she was helping a two year old back on his feet, but I found myself walking over to introduce myself._

_"Hi…my name's Edward." I said holding out my hand._

_"I'm Bella…nice to meet you." Bella said taking my hand and shaking it._

_"So are you going to climb up the monkey bars?" I asked._

_"No not really." Bella said._

_"Well why not?" I asked._

_"Because I might fall." Bella said as if it should have been obvious._

_"Well we'll do it together…I'll make sure you're alright." I said _

_"Okay…I trust you…but if I fall I'll tell my daddy on you!" Bella said. I wasn't nearly as scared as I should have been with that statement. Then again I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Chief Swan yet. We then turned towards the monkey bars together. We climbed up and started to talk. There was just something about her…even then. She seemed to be very bright…even for such a young child. i found out that we were going to be going to the same kindergarten class in a few weeks. It was kind of a relief that I would know someone outside my family already when I got there. It was then that I could see two simultaneous reactions. My mother…who was watching us from the park bench with a look of shock and awe (I was kinda shy), and a pissed off/ panicked man who looked remarkably like Bella who bolted over faster than the speed of light. His eyes locked on me for a second and I suddenly grew very scared…he looked crazy!_

_"Bella how many times do I have to tell you not to leave my side…or at least tell me where you're going…you could have been kidnapped!" the man huffed. his physique would of made Emmett jealous...which only scared me even more._

_"And what are you doing up there …and with a boy!" he snarled as if he caught us doing something inappropriate._

_"Oh daddy calm down…I'm fine…and he's a friend. We weren't doing anything." Bella said slightly annoyed. _That_ was her father? I was swallowed in fear as he gave me a dirty look. Somebody was definitely the over protective type. It was then that my mom walked over._

_"Hey…leave them alone…they were just talking." My mother said pissed. She then stopped and stared._

_"You look familiar!" the man said._

_"Yeah you do too…I think we went to school together…my name's Esme!" my mother said. The man looked shocked._

_"ESME…ESME MASON!" The man gasped shocked. Esme looked more confused than ever._

_"It's me…Charlie Swan… 5th period Spanish…we used to cheat off of Carlisle Cullen together." Charlie said. Esme looked as if she had seen a ghost._

_"Oh my god Charlie…I barely recognized you…you look great…what have you been up to?" Esme asked._

_"Oh I recently got a promotion…I'm now the Police Chief of Forks. Oh and I got a divorce…that's my daughter over there. What about you…last I heard you were living in Seattle." Charlie said._

_"Well I was…had a great apartment and everything…but then my mom got sick so I decided to come back for a little bit. I moved back to Seattle for a little bit after she died but you know how life takes you in different directions…I fell in love and got married. My apartment wasn't family friendly and since mom left me everything we decided to move back home. That's my boy. " Esme said. Charlie gulped shocked._

_"Really…I didn't know you got married?" Charlie asked._

_"Yeah…I married Carlisle actually…he's a doctor now. You said that you got a divorce…do I know your ex?" Esme asked. Charlie looked like the world was spinning. He almost didn't answer._

_"Renee Johnson." Charlie said. It was Esme's turn to be shocked._

_"You and Renee…excuse me but I just couldn't see that…I mean she was such a flake…I didn't see her settling with anyone because she always cheated on them. Wow! " Esme shook her head._

_"Hence why we got the divorce." Charlie said._

_"She's off in Phoenix right now with some as-I mean ahole…full of- I mean Phil is his name. Said when she left that he was going to be a hot shot baseball player. I'm sorry I'm really not bitter about the divorce…I mean I know that it probably wasn't working out anyways…I'm just really pissed off at them because my ex took custody of my daughter and then sat back and let that slime ball abuse her and I just got my daughter back." Charlie said. Since I was young I really didn't understand what Charlie was talking about…but I knew it wasn't good._

_"Oh I'm so sorry!" Esme said shocked._

_"Don't be…I've got my daughter and that's all I need…so that's yours and Carlisle's kid?" he asked pointing at me._

_"Yep he's one of our boys!" Esme said smiling._

_"Alright…I approve…keep on playing kids!" Charlie said bidding us all goodbye. What a freak!_

_End of flashback._

BPV

We walked over to the same monkey bars in which we first met. I laughed as Edward helped me up the monkey bars, just like all those years ago. We sat there and watched the sun set together. It was absolutely romantic. He turned and looked at me.

"Bella I have to tell you something…and you have to promise not to freak out." Edward said. I looked at him. I suddenly started to feel nervous.

"I promise…what is it?" I asked

"I really like you …and I have for a while…and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Those years that we were apart were absolute torture on me…and now that I have this second chance I'm not the type to let that slip by." Edward said. I looked at him shocked. Was I dreaming?

"I know this seems really fast…but think about it…we've actually been dating for a while and we just haven't realized it. I mean how many times have you gone to a movie with just a guy…and it wasn't a date?" Edward asked. Every time I went to the movies it was with Alice, Jasper and Emmett or something like that…holy shit he was right!

" Well there was that one time with Emmett…but his girlfriend was in the theater and flipped out…but that's a story for another day." I said. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You see what I'm talking about…it's been like this for a while. And if you're worried about me leaving again…I'm not going to do that. I'd rather cut my right arm off then do that right now." his eyes smoldered as he said this. This was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life and it was even better then I imagined. From his face I knew he was sincere.

"You're right…we have been doing this for a while and I'd be a fool to pass this opportunity up. So my answer's yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend. "We then leaned in and kissed. It was the sweetest, softest, most passionate kiss I had ever received. I felt like I was in heaven. There was nothing except for him…us. After a while we finally broke apart.

"What are we going to tell the others?" he asked with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

" well they're going to find out in time…besides what we do isn't really any of their business…and once Alice finds out she's going to tell everyone." I said.

"True...and that might make some people at work uncomfortable. Some people don't like relationships in the work place," Edward said agreeing with me.

" well they're going to find out in time…besides what we do isn't really any of their business…and once Alice finds out she's going to tell everyone." I said.

"True...and that might make some people at work uncomfortable. Some people don't like relationships in the work place," Edward said agreeing with me.

"Besides I kinda like the idea of sneaking around!" Edward laughed.

"Well its technically not sneaking around since Alice tends to stay over Jaspers whenever they go out together. We just have to line our schedule up with theirs. They won't suspect a thing." I said.

"Wow you've thought this through!" Edward laughed

"Well I've done similar before…nothing that got past the first date though…with people Alice didn't approve of." I said. Honestly for priding herself with knowing everything about everyone Alice missed a lot with me. We then leaned in and kissed again. Honestly this felt like a dream come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight or its characters...S/M does.**

Chapter 6

BPV

We were successful with doing this for the next few weeks. Alice was the main person we worried about and she didn't even suspect a thing. She was so wrapped up in getting a ring on her finger that for once in her life she was oblivious to something going on right under her nose. It seemed like all she talked about was getting her six carrot diamond ring. Hey but whatever works. I was going to have to find a way to thank Jasper for not proposing to Alice. Edward had just left one night when Alice stormed into the apartment. From the look in her eye I was afraid that Edward got busted until she opened her mouth.

"He's just messing with me now…he knows that I didn't want sapphire earrings…LIKE WHAT THE FUCK… does he not wanna get married? Seriously these are so useless!" Alice snarled chucking what looked like expensive sapphire and diamond studded earrings across the kitchen. They ricochet off the refrigerator.

"Alice calm down and tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Well we were having a picnic…the mood and the lighting seemed absolutely perfect. Jasper said that he had something to give me. I honestly thought that it was the moment. He took out a small box and I could just see the ring inside…BUT NO! IT HAD TO BE THE STUPID EARRINGS. AM I MENT TO GROW OLD AND DIE BEFORE HE GETS THE BALLS TO PROPOSE!" Alice bellowed out pissed.

"oh Alice…what did you say to him?" I half moaned.

"I faked it obviously…those earrings look expensive…duh! but common…he obviously has the money if he could buy me those chandeliers. Am I not forceful enough?" Alice snarled the last part. Geez this was just like the time he got her that promise ring.

_Flashback_

_Alice stormed into the apartment like a tornado. She slammed her pocket book on the table and I could actually see angry tears coming out of her eyes. What did Alice and Jasper break up or something?_

_"Alice what's wrong?" I asked. She then shoved a diamond ring in my face. It looked kind of like an engagement ring._

_"That's what's wrong!" Alice snarled._

_"I thought that's what you wanted?" I asked confused. If possible Alice looked even more pissed off._

_"I WANTED an engagement ring…THIS is a PROMISE RING…seriously...this is what HIGH SCHOOLERS give their girlfriends…I'll love you forever and ever xoxo…broken up by the next year. What the fuck was he thinking?" Alice snorted disgustedly. I really didn't get what the big deal was…I mean it was a beautiful ring in and of itself._

_"I really don't get it Alice…it's a beautiful ring...and at least Jasper got you something nice for your anniversary." I said._

_"BUT IT'S NOT MY RING…ITS NOT A WEDDING RING…WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 4 YEARS NOW…PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO ASK ME QUESTIONS. SERIOUSLY STEP UP AND GROW SOME BALLS. HE KNOWS I'M GOING TO SAY YES. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO FED UP WITH HIM!" Alice roared too angry that Jasper didn't bend down on one knee and propose to appreciate the glittering strobe on her left ring finger. Seriously Jasper better do something soon._

_End of flashback._

"Seriously first the promise ring and now this? What the hell! When am I gonna get my ring….when is it my turn!" Alice roared.

"Don't worry Alice…he's probably waiting for the right time or something…or he just wants it to be a surprise." I said.

"Better not be…Jazzy knows how much I hate things sprung upon me like that…how I love to be in the know." Alice growled.

"Alice…you cannot know everything that's going on in life. Sometimes surprises happen." I said trying to keep the smugness out of my voice

"Says you…I've made it my mission in life to be in the know on everything…nothing's going to get past this radar!" Alice said gesturing to herself. I almost doubled over laughing. She thought she knew everything.

"I mean if I don't see it then I hear it…I know who's dating…who hates each other…who's planning on popping the question to his girlfriend tomorrow… I know everything about everyone." Alice said half smug half informatively.

"really you know everything about everybody…alright who's Edward seeing right now?" I asked.

"Nobody…I know he's still single…what with working all those night hours…I know…he's not home when Jazz and I get back there…he's not home the next morning…its crazy…he's a machine!" Alice said. I was never so glad that Edward chose to be a doctor until this moment. It gave him an excuse to be out of the house at all hours.

"Yeah he's always working." I said.

"So yeah…I think I would know if Jasper was going to pop the question…I have spies." Alice said. I wouldn't doubt if she paid off all the jewelers in town to tell her when Jasper stopped into their shop. I raised an eyebrow.

"What…gotta plan these things ahead Bells…I gotta know what to wear…how to say yes." Alice beamed.

"But if you had spies…then wouldn't you know when he got you sapphire earrings?" I pointed out.

"Which tells me he shopped out of town…gonna have to pay off more jewelers in the region…good thinking Bells!" Alice said dashing off with her phone. I hoped Jasper realized that he was dating a fruit cake.

APV

The next day I was in the psychiatric unit. I was told to fluff the pillows and add some flowers for the new patient in room 221. That he had specifically requested me…something about him spotting me in the hallway and liking the work I did. He had no visitors…I felt so bad. At least someone appreciated the work I did around here. I was placing the flowers that he specifically requested in the vase behind his bed when I could hear this wheeling sound coming closer. I looked at the name on the chart. Oh Aro must be back early from his therapy session. Huh I didn't know Jazzy was his doctor…then again the whole doctor patient confidentiality thing. The door opened up and I heard a voice.

"Are you real?" a thick European accent asked awestruck. I turned around.

"Well I haven't had any plastic surgery!" I said slightly annoyed.

"YOU ARE REAL….MY BEAUTIFUL GLORIOUS ANGEL!" Aro belted out. Not going to lie I felt very complemented.

"Thank you!" I beamed. It was then that I could see a picture of myself cut out in a heart shape on his lap. It was the picture from Jasper's desk. He didn't want it there…but I wanted a picture of his hot girlfriend to be with him…always. It was then that I realized that this wasn't normal.

"so pure…so sweet…yet surrounded by all the vampires!" Aro said wheeling himself closer. I backed up. It was now that I understood what Jasper meant when he said that he didn't want the pictures on his desk because psycho's could get an attachment to me. I thought it was an excuse…I thought Aro was just complementing my beauty.

"The light in the darkness…the angel in hell…you and I are the only ones not affected by this curse. The vampire Dr. Whitlock thinks I've been taking my meds…but I don't. I spit it out when the demons leave. They will never take us!" Aro snarled getting closer. I backed up to the phone and subtly dialed Jasper's cellphone. I whispered "help me!" as Aro was ranting about how the vampires were always trying to suck his blood.

"Oh Jesus…I'll be right there…Alice don't let him know I'm coming." Jasper said hanging up.

"You are the only thing pure inside this building…your beauty makes even me feel unworthy…your aura glows like a thousand suns…we agree that you're an angel. The voices tell me that you're an angel." Aro was going on as if the sun shined out of every orifice of my body. Jasper better hurry up. I was afraid that he was about to do something in order to claim his prize.

"I will never let them get to you!" Aro said practically on top of me now. Oh no! Oh my god! Please don't hurt me! It was then that Jasper busted down the door. Aro backed up as if he was hit with acid.

"Aro get away from her!" Jasper ordered.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LEACH…I'M PROTECTING HER FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" Aro snarled turning around and protecting me with his body.

"I can see that this is worse than I thought…luckily I always come prepared!" Jasper said taking out a needle.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH THAT? THAT IS NOT GOING IN THIS ARM! IF YOU THINK I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING…I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TAKE ME ALIVE VAMPIRE!" Aro belted. A bunch of nurses ran into the room and held him down while Jasper injected him with something.

"THE FORCES OF DARKNESS ARE SURROUNDING ME!" Aro screamed before slumping unconscious.

"Alice I never want you entering this room again. Aro clearly has an obsession with you…and for your sake as well as everyone around you…its best that you avoid him at all costs. I would of thought that the medication would of started to take effect by now…but clearly it hasn't." Jasper said.

"He hasn't been taking it." I said. Jasper looked at me shocked.

"WHAT?" Jasper gasped.

"He said that 'he's not taking anything that the demons give him' and by demons I think he meant nurses." I said.

"Well that makes much more sense…guess we have to go with an iv then." Jasper said. A nurse then walked up to us.

"Jasper…this guy is the scariest patient we have ever seen…you know that we're only equip to handle the occasional depressed suicidal patient…this guy needs a lot more then we can provide for him…he needs 24 hour supervision in the state mental hospital. He's absolutely crazy!" a nurse said.

"I know…and I've been working to get him transferred out of here. But no one has room for him right now and we can't send someone like that on the street." Jasper said.

"Well…keep trying!" the nurse said tying the unconscious Aro in restraints. I took that as my cue to get the fuck out of there.

A few days later I was home by myself. Everyone else had work…but I had the day off. I was just about to step in the shower when the doorbell went off. I opened the door to see a man standing in front of a florist van with a 3 dozen red roses. Jasper was so sweet. I ripped the card out of the holder expecting some eloquently written letter asking me to be his wife…but I was stopped cold in my tracks. This definitely wasn't from Jasper.

_"You and I will one day be together"_

That was all there was…and not in Jazzy's hand writing. Definitely letting him know about this.

I approached Jasper the next day about the letter. The way his face twitched confirmed my suspicions.

"Well I have to check the phone records to make sure…but I think I might know who sent you this Alice and that isn't good because that means he knows where you live." Jasper said.

"Well Bells and I can't run off and live with Charlie again considering he's dead…so I guess that means I'm just gonna have to go shopping for a stun gun…hopefully I can find a pink accessory that goes with it." I said excited. I lived for shopping…even if it was for weapons. Jasper stared at me weirdly.

"The only thing that bothers me is that he's under twenty four hour guard here…how did he?...well maybe a nurse went to the bathroom or something." Jasper sighed.

"he's crazy…he's capable of anything!" I said, though his complements still made me feel good. At least someone wanted to prove to me that they wanted to be with me forever. Hey…maybe this will give Jazzy some incentive. I looked to see if there was any ring boxes in his lab jacket.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked confused. Damn it! Why did he have to be so observant? What do I do? Lint…lint always works.

"Oh you have some black lint on your ass!" I said slapping him in the ass while trying to feel his back pocket. Jasper just shook his head as if he knew what I was doing. DAMN IT!

"Alice…the engagement ring is not there…why on earth would I be carrying one in my lab coat?" Jasper said slightly annoyed. GOD DAMN IT! Wait a minute…he said not _there_…that means he has one hidden somewhere. I'm getting closer…I can smell the diamonds.

"Alice…you have an obsession with weddings…I'm getting concerned. I've talked to Bella and she's worried about you too." Jasper said concerned.

"Oh Jazzy I don't have a problem…please…me…with a problem…I'm just like any other typical American girl…Bella's the one with the problem…she doesn't wear makeup…ughh!" I gagged.

"You don't have a problem?" Jasper said taking out his phone and pulling up his Facebook page to a picture of me smiling in my back yard with a sign that read "_ my boyfriend said that if I got a million likes he would propose to me!" _

"You were on the news last night…they said that how you were the newest example of the newest growing tacky trend in the social media!" Jasper said. I was highly insulted.

"EXCUSE ME…I MAY BE A LOT OF THINGS….BUT TACKY IS NOT ONE OF THEM JASPER!" I said playing with my glittering pink i-phone. Emmett then walked by.

"OH SHIT THEIR FIGHTING…ALICE'S HEAD IS ROTATING 360 DEGREES…SOMEBODY CALL AN EXORCIST!" Emmett bellowed.

"SHUT UP EMMETT…THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS." I screamed as a test tube shattered nearby. Emmett, looking like he stepped on a rattle snake, bolted through the cafeteria doors.

" ALL IM SAYING IS THAT I WANT TO HAVE A WEDDING BY THE TIME IM 40 JASPER!" I snarled. What was obviously a 40 year old spinster turned around looking highly offended.

"Alice…all I hear about is the wedding…the bridal gown…the flowers….have you even stopped to think about the after?" Jasper asked me. What after?

"No…the fairy tale books and the movies always ended with the wedding…there was no after." I said. Jasper looked pissed off.

"Alice sweetheart…I love you dearly…BUT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS MORE TO A MARRIAGE THEN JUST A WEDDING DON'T EXPECT AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Jasper roared entering the elevator as the doors closed behind him. I was in complete shock. I turned towards the nurse behind me.

"DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?" I gasped. When she didn't answer I just slammed the flowers onto my cart and took off.

A little while later I was in Rosalie's room fixing some flowers. She had been taken out for some test's so I was alone.

"I can't believe he said that to me in front of the whole lobby…little asshole." I muttered under my breath fluffing one of Rosalie's pillows. A strong set of arms seized themselves around my waist.

"Hold the phone Jasper…if you think that you can even touch me after all the awful things you said to me today…you got another thing coming! " I bellowed. I then looked down at his hands to rip them off. These hands had dark and curly hair all over them…whereas Jasper's didn't even have hair on them. I turned around to see a fully psychotic Aro.

"Angel…we're going to be together forever…don't worry darling…I told you I would save you!" Aro smiled that smile that crazy people give right before they're going to kill you. He then seized me up by the armpits…ripping my new Michael Khors shirt. Oh shit this is not going to be good. I tried to punch him in the face…but it had no effect. Psychotic people are surprisingly strong. God damn it of all the days I had to fight with Jasper. I mean even if someone told him he was probably too angry to come down and save my life. So I did the next best thing and texted the one person who might be able to help me out.

BPV

I was taking Rosalie for tests when she turned to me.

"Bella can I tell you something in confidence?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah sure…anything?" I said.

"Well you know that patient that they moved into my room last night?" Rosalie asked. I was confused. Rosalie was supposed to have a private room to keep her away from her ex-boyfriend.

"What patient?" I gasped confused. I mean we're supposed to know if patients were moved from their rooms and I was never told.

"you know…the guy from the psych ward…he told me that he was sleeping in my room because they had no room for him up there." Rosalie said.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I gasped horrified. He definitely was not supposed to be in Rosalie's room then. I was going to have to talk to Jasper about his security procedures.

"yeah I kinda figured that wasn't normal….he was saying all crazy shit about Alice and stuff…and I thought that someone should know. I would of said something sooner…but he was using my private bathroom and I was afraid that he would over hear." Rosalie said. There was only one person that could be…the earlier incident with Alice was told throughout the hospital.

"No its definitely good that you spoke up…that man is trying to break out of the hospital." I said. Definitely paging Jasper asap. As soon as I reached her hallway, Rosalie's door burst open. Alice was slung over Aro's shoulder as he bolted down the hallway.

"PUT ME DOWN ARO….PUT ME DOWN!" Alice screamed. Aro's only response was some bullshit about his angel and him finally together forever. Alice was trying to punch him in the back but it didn't work.

"LET GO OF ME ARO!" Alice screamed some more. Edward went to chase him down as I called Jasper.

"ARO I SWEAR TO GOD …PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Alice's voice reverberated down the hall way.

"MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL…HER VOICE SOUNDS LIKE THE HEAVENS!" Aro's voice carried.

"ARO'S WHAT?...OH SHIT…HOLD ON I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Jasper roared hanging up the phone. Just then Aro ran smack into Emmett who was rounding a corner. Emmett simultaneously slammed Aro against the wall and grabbed Alice. The elevator doors opened up to reveal Jasper and an assortment of psychiatric nurses surrounding an empty gurney

"About god damn time… You alright Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Other than a tear to my 300 dollar t-shirt…I'm fine! Thanks Em!" Alice said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Oh thank god!" Jasper muttered to himself before getting Aro tied down on the gurney.

"Seriously Jasper….24 hour valium drip." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

" I know…I know…I'm working on it. I found a place that will take him in the morning." Jasper said placing a spit shield in front of Aro's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight or its characters...S/M does.**

Chapter 7

BPV

The next morning Aro was taken away. He kinda resembled Hannibal Lector when they took him since he still had the spit shield on and was in a strait jacket. Alice was conveniently all the way on the other side of the hospital when he was brought to the ambulance. Jasper probably had something to do with that since they paged Alice specifically and had the head nurse tell her that there was a "fashion emergency" in room one. Sad part was that Alice bought it hook line and sinker.

"Goodbye Aro! I'll see you Sunday!" Jasper called as the Paramedics took him out.

"My Angel…I'll come back to rescue you from the dark forces all around you…I'll be back…those leaches won't hold me back!" Aro moaned and started to thrash

"That strait jacket is on securely right?" I asked.

"Triple checked myself." Edward laughed. Alice walked back right as the ambulance sirens screeched out of the parking lot.

" poor dear…hair was completely burned off…gave her a nice pixy cut so that no one would notice…not many people could pull that cut off. Took me forever to fix…so when is my favorite psychotic patient finally parting ways?" Alice said holding up her compact and fixing her own pixy style hair.

"Just did." Jasper said.

"Really?" Alice said ecstatic. Not going to lie I kinda was too.

"Ambulance just pulled out." Jasper said relieved.

"Thanks Jazzy…don't know what I'd do if I had to worry about him for another week!" Alice beamed skipping off to Rosalie's room.

"Not going to lie…that just took me by surprise…Aro really must of scared her." Jasper said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Well I know that Aro is psychotic and all…but at first it seemed like Alice liked having him complement her…I wasn't threatened by it or anything…I knew that there was nothing there…but I was expecting her to be a little more upset that I took that away from her. Huh guess I should have given her more credit." Jasper said.

" not for nothing Jasper…but all the complements in the world didn't matter when she felt that she was going to die at his hand…and I heard that straight from her mouth." I said.

"Yeah that's true." Jasper said. Just then mine and Edward's pagers went off.

A little while later we were meeting up at the nurses' station before break. All of us were going to be heading to the cafeteria to eat. Emmett turned to Edward.

"So I was talking to Mike…and we're going to be heading out for a night on the town if you want to join us. Jasper can't go...which kinda sucks." Emmett said glaring at Alice.

"Emmett you know I love to have a good time and all…and I'm the more fun person in our relationship…BUT OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU BE TAKING MY BOYFRIEND TO A STRIP CLUB…ESPECIALLY ONE WITH _THAT _REPUTATION…HELL WILL FREEZE OVER FIRST!" Alice snarled before picking up her cosmo magazine.

"No thanks Emmett…besides I kinda have a date tonight." Edward said. Emmett looked confused. Alice slowly lowered her magazine in shock.

"With who?" Emmett asked shocked. Edward didn't say anything.

"WITH WHO?" Emmett more nosily. Oh for the love of god!

"WITH ME OKAY!" I said highly irritated. We didn't want it to come out that way but since Emmett was forcing the matter. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Oh Eddie…It's not a date when you're going out with friends!" Emmett snorted.

"We're not just friends." Edward growled before looking at me and smiling. Emmett and Alice looked shocked beyond words. We were used to that look on Emmett's face daily…but I don't think I've seen that look on Alice's face before in my life. She had to practically pick her jaw up off the floor. I have seen her shocked before but not like that. Edward realized that he forgot to put something away at that point and took off to take care of it. Emmett was staring at me weirdly.

"I…uh…I…I mean…I just don't see it!" Emmett stuttered looking at my body.

"Well Emmett…fortunately Edward does." I said. Just then Jasper joined the group.

"What did I miss?" Jasper said looking around at the group. Edward just rejoined the group at this point.

"MORE LIKE WHAT DIDN'T YOU MISS!" Alice said eager to tell someone else of the news.

"Oh so you finally figured out that Edward was dating Bella." Jasper said looking between me and Edward. Emmett looked like he was reading hamlet. Alice's eyes glowed red.

"YOU KNEW!" Her voice was identical to Regan from the exorcist.

"Well Alice…looks like some people _do _know more than you do." I said.

"But how did you know?" I asked.

" well Alice and I were at a restaurant one day and Alice went to the bathroom…and you guys happened to walk by the glass doors…and let's just say you looked a little chum chum to be just friends. Plus I am trained to learn how people work. I was going to tell Alice tomorrow if you guys didn't say anything. I was getting annoyed and it was the perfect excuse for tomorrow's why I wasn't popping the question. "Jasper said. Just then his face stiffened. Alice muttered something about never going to the bathroom ever again.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Jasper asked. He turned to see Alice staring murderously at him. Considering that tomorrow was Valentine's Day…which by saying that he just reminded Alice…Jasper was definitely going to be in the dog house tonight.

"So let me get this straight…tomorrow…the most romantic day of the year…you were going to not pop the question again…by bringing up someone else's relationship…again…your so mean…you play up on my love of gossip to meet your own ends. You know what…you can spend Valentine's day all by yourself…I'm not going to see you tomorrow!" Alice snorted pissed. I think she was more pissed off that she didn't know and she was just taking it out on Jasper…like she did with everything else.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BELLS…AM I NOT INVOLVED IN YOUR LIFE…MAYBE I NEED TO GET MORE INVOLVED!" Alice wined like a mother finding out her sixteen year old daughter was pregnant.

"No no I don't think that's the problem." Everyone stepped in at this point. Jasper tapped Alice on her shoulder, subtly pointed to his left ring finger and then at her.

"You were too obsessed with something else…wonder what that was!" Jasper said playfully.

"Was not." Alice said in denial.

"Alice you took me ring shopping with you…me…who doesn't know didly squat about diamonds never mind engagement rings…and I have nothing to do with your relationship." Emmett said.

"Alice…on one of my dates with Edward…we saw YOU… in a jeweler's store…dressed in a hat, trench coat and sunglasses, handing the guy cash and a picture of Jasper." I said.

"How did you know it was me then?" Alice asked.

"Didn't you just hear me…I said you were handing a picture over of Jasper with cash." I said.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing!" Alice looked away. Edward then proceeded to blow up Alice's spot.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were taking a romantic stroll in the middle of Port Angeles. We had just passed a small jewelry store when Edward stopped and turned to me._

_"You know Valentine's Day is around the corner…and since we're already here why don't we just go inside. That way…you can get what you want and Alice doesn't try to commandeer the gift giving. I remember high school and I remember all the shit she forced me to buy even though me and you were just friends. Do you know how many times I had to scrap asking you out on dates because I had something thoughtful to give you …just to find out that Alice had already beaten me to the punch...bought you some gourdey obnoxious gift and proceeded to write my name on it. I don't mean to sound like an asshole but it kind of got annoying after the third time of walking up to you to ask you out just to find a glittering strobe on your finger from "me" that I never gave you. Because I put a lot of thought into what I got you and then Alice just shit all over it…not to mention placing it in really odd places so you really did think it was me. _

_"Well I actually didn't think it was you…because a bunch of the times that happened I found the gifts in my locker…and the only person who knew any of my locker combinations was Alice and she would run up to me afterwards saying how cute it was that you figured it out. Not to mention the fact that I know you would go for the more thoughtful gifts and Alice would go for the more expensive. I just pretended so that Alice wouldn't feel bad. "I said. We then entered the store. The minute we stepped in we heard a ominous familiar voice. Edward turned._

_"Is that what I think it is…oh no! She's beaten us here!" Edward said as a whispered groan. As we got closer we could more clearly hear what she was saying._

_"Now this is his picture…if you see this man in your store…direct him over to this ring in particular…and he's not going to know the ring size…but it's a size four…so you might want to make sure your carrying that in the store before he comes." What was clearly Alice's voice said coming from the shadiest outfit ever. Alice shouldn't become a detective anytime soon._

_"Before we order that ring size…you might wanna-" the clerk was cut off by Alice._

_"JUST DO WHAT I SAY…I'M PAYING YOU A LOT OF GOOD DAMN MONEY!" Alice barked._

_"Yeah sure…I don't think I want to know where you got that money." The man said. _

_"Just do your job…I'm rich…I know people in high places…if you fuck this up your jewelry company is going under capech!"_

_"Are you from the mob?" The guy asked scared._

_"Mafia? Never heard of it." Alice said walking away. Considering that there were several gangsters on Alice's mom's side of the family that wasn't really far off. Alice's mother's family was directly from Italy. In fact her grandparents still lived there. _

_"She is scary." Edward said shaking his head. The Jeweler laughed and said "We know." _

_End of flashback._

"Exhibit A Alice…and there was also the lingerie time need I remind you." Jasper said.

"What lingerie story…I don't know what you're talking about Jazz!" Alice said turning away.

"You damn well do!" Jasper said before launching into the story.

_Flashback_

_JPV_

_1 week prior_

_I had come home to find my apartment door unlocked. A bunch of candles lined the walls of the living room. Did I forget something? I looked to see a bunch of red rose petals scattered on the floor. This reeked of Alice. Did I forget our anniversary or one of the trivial dates that Alice always liked to point out like the anniversary of "the first time we got in a car together?". I followed the rose petals to my bedroom door. Not going to lie…I was kind of turned on at this point. I could hear what sounded like a harp playing in my bedroom. I slowly opened the door to reveal Alice laying on my bed in a scantically clad white lingerie that definitely looked like it was out of a bridal magazine and a tiara. She was in the middle of a heart made of more rose petals. All feelings were immediately turned off._

_"Alice!" I growled turning the music off. Alice sat up straight._

_"What?" Alice asked with an air of fake innocence._

_"I know your game…you need to stop this right now…I am going to ask your hand in marriage-"Alice made to cut me off but I raised my hand._

_"But only when you understand that I am not some fairytale prince come to whisk you off into the sunset…I am a real flesh and blood person!" I growled getting Alice off the bed. she left with a pissed off look on her face. _

_End of flashback._

BPV

"Whatever…none of you are perfect either…I have a boat load of dirty laundry that I could spread around the world about all of you." Alice snorted.Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh what pray tell do you have on any of us that all of Washington State doesn't know about all ready…from you?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP MR. I WATCH PROJECT RUNWAY!" Alice snarled. Edward and Jasper looked startled.

"What are you talking about…no I don't Alice." Emmett denied poorly.

"Don't lie to me Emmett…I've been by your place…I've seen YOU watch it! I have evidence." Alice said slipping out her camcorder and waiving it in Emmett's face. Emmett gulped.

"Alright alright…I watch it…some of the babes are really hot on there!" Emmett gave in with the upmost look of embarrassment on his face.

"And don't get me started on you Jas-"Jasper slapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish that sentence.

"Alright Alice!" Jasper warned. Alice's eyes flashed in anger


End file.
